percy and the gang react to fanfiction
by drawthewaffle
Summary: What if after the war percy accidentally stumbled across fanfiction? THE END!
1. Chapter 1

* this is my first fix so go easy on the flames, so percy and the gang find fanfiction and I thought it would be cool if we saw their reactions to certain stories PM me if you want me to do any fanfic in particular

Disclaimer: I am most obviously not Rick Riordan... or am I?! Just kidding, I'm not*

Ever since the giant war ended Percy felt like life was too boring, this morning he had borrowed Deadalus's laptop from Annabeth and was now surfing the web.

After searching his name, between a bunch old news articles and praises to Rick Riordan (who the Hades was this guy?) Percy found a web address, something about fanfiction and percy jackson and the Olympians... wait... the Olympians?! Holy Hephaestus! Intruiged percy clicked on the file to the point of almost busting the right click button or whatever it's called

*about a minute later*

"Schist..."


	2. Chapter 2

_* this is my first fix so go easy on the flames, so percy and the gang find fanfiction and I thought it would be cool if we saw their reactions to certain stories PM me if you want me to do any fanfic in particular_

_Disclaimer: I am most obviously not Rick Riordan... or am I?! Just kidding, I'm not*_

_Ever since the giant war ended Percy felt like life was too boring, this morning he had borrowed Deadalus's laptop from Annabeth and was now surfing the web._

_After searching his name, between a bunch old news articles and praises to Rick Riordan (who the Hades was this guy?) Percy found a web address, something about fanfiction and percy jackson and the Olympians... wait... the Olympians?! Holy Hephaestus! Intruiged percy clicked on the file to the point of almost busting the right click button or whatever it's called_

_*about a minute later*_

_"Schist..._"

~*line break*~

the demigods all hurried towards the lava wall, carefully avoiding it to sit in the grass by the laptop, annabeth came to the front and clicked on the first file.

**yet another goode story**

****percy groaned "how do they know my school?!...stalkers..."

_**skip the authors note**_

"who the hades is rick riordan and why would he own us?!" leo **A/N i know im overusing ?! i just cant resist.**

percy (still awestruck) "persassyness?! i cant believe i hadnt thought of that! pure genius!"

**The Giant War was over. Okay, it's really hard to sound serious and say that. I mean, I might as well say the Really, Really Big War,**

****some snickers from the crowd "only you perce... i nk it mightve been more than a really, really big war

because** that's how serious it sounds. Anyway, excuse my ADHD brain, the war was over, there were a few deaths, but nothing that bad. I was sure they were all in Elysium, **

****everyone looked down at their feet

**so even though I felt bad, I wasn't taking a guilt trip, they had died heroes. The person I was really worried about was Annabeth.**

****awwwwwww" cooed the entire Aphrodite cabit, even piper "he is worried about you!"

**I hadn't left her side since Tartarus, not until yesterday that is. It was killing me to not be with her, anything could happen.**

"admit it seaweed brain you need me there to keep your podex from being kicked"

i know wise girl, i never said i didnt"

** From the moment I got in the car to leave camp, scenarios ran through my mind of everything that could possibly go wrong. I knew I shouldn't be worried, she was at camp. She was staying to rebuild after the Romans… err I don't want Jason to get mad at me for saying anything bad, but there needs to be some rebuilding.**

****im not mad... it sure needs rebuilding though"

**She would be perfectly safe at camp, really, I was in more danger than she was. At least that's what I told myself. It just didn't feel right to not have her at my side. I had already arranged to spend every weekend at camp, but that still wouldn't be enough. Whenever I was walking, I found myself turning around to see if Annabeth was keeping up, but she was never there. She was a hole that couldn't be filled.**

"awwww" ill let you guess who said that

**Oh, yeah, I'm supposed to be telling a story, not just talking about Annabeth, and her beautiful gray eyes, and her perfect blonde curls, and they way she punches me in the arm and ends up hurting herself**

annabeth frowned

**, and… Right, story time. It was my first day of Junior Year. I didn't really know what to expect. I didn't have all that many friends, Freshman year I mostly hung out with Rachel, and last year I only had a few months before a certain goddess (*cough* Hera *cough*) decided to abduct me.**

****everyone growled at the mention of the goddess

**Paul parked the car in his teacher's parking space. I will honestly say the best part of having a stepdad that works at your school is that you get to park super close to the building. The worst part is that you have to get there super early, 7:30. Class didn't start 'til 8, so I had time to kill.**

**"Have a good first day, Percy," Paul said. He smiled like he knew something I didn't.**

i hate it when people do that, smile like they know things i dont" everyone nodded to this, they all hate it.

**"You too," I said. Paul walked off towards the teacher's lounge. I decided I would try to find some of the people I had been kind of friends with last year. Best case scenario they remember me and decide not to ask too many questions. I knew people would ask questions, and I did have a cover story: I went to live with my cousins in California. It was sort of true.**

i still cant get over how we're all related... makes dating kinda awkward"

"get over it kelp head" thalia added the last part under her breath "doesnt make you hold back at all"

**I walked towards the cafeteria, I remembered that people liked to hang out there in the mornings last year. On my way past I passed a group of girls wearing way too much makeup. They looked like Grover that one time he broke Drew's hairbrush and they attacked him.**

grover cowered from the glare drew sent him

** Yeah, I do have pictures, but I'm a good friend, so you can't see them.**

****a few chuckles

**One of them, who looked like an Oompa Loompa from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_**

you have the strangest thoughts seaweed brain"

**gaped open mouthed at me. I felt incredibly uncomfortable. My first thought was that I had forgotten to wear pants or maybe there was a hellhound attacking me. Then I thought maybe there was a hellhound attacking me and it had stolen my pants. I turned around, no hellhound. I looked down, my pants were present. Why was she staring at me?**

**"Hey cutie," the Oompa Loompa called. **

stay away from my seaweed brain"

**Did I mention that Oompa Loompa's creep me out?**

****the stoll brothers **A/N everyone think their twins! no they're brothers!**

smiled mischievously

**"Hi," I said nervously.**

**"Are you new?" she asked.**

**"Sort of," I stammered. Despite the fact that we had to wear a uniform, she somehow made it…_not uniform_. Her black skirt was hiked up really high, she wore some very painful looking heals, and her purple shirt looked really tight. I felt sorry for her, the uniform was uncomfortable enough as it was, but her version looked like torture.**

****most of the girls in the crowd grimaced

"beauty takes pain honey" drew says as she plucked at her unibrow

**"How are you sort of new?" the girl asked.**

**"Well, I went here, but then I didn't go here, and now I go here," I explained**.

**"I remember you, you were in my Geometry class! You're the kid who disappeared after winter break!" another cried.**

"hot that right..."

**"I remember, Peter Johnson, right?" another asked**

****"whats mr D doing there?"

"its percy jackson"

**"It's Percy Jackson," **

dont repeat yourself perce"

**I said. I swear to Zeus if that girl was Mr. D in disguise…**

**"Well, Percy, how would you like to start off the school year with a new girlfriend?" the Oompa Loompa asked.**

**"No thanks, I have a girlfriend," I said quickly. I tried to escape the group of girls, but they formed a wall. I really would have rather faced a hellhound. At least I knew how to fight a hellhound. A bunch of girls with bigger make-up addictions than Aphrodite, I was clueless.**

"admitting your problem is thevfirst step towards recovery" saod nico trying to kedp a straight face

**"Oh, who's this girlfriend?" the Oompa Loompa asked.**

**"Uh, she doesn't go here."**

**"Where does she go?"**

**"She's homeschooled,"**

****we are so proud of you perce"

** that was almost true. Camp Half-Blood is like home, and there are books. Alright, fine, I'm a dirty liar.**

**"I think your making her up," she said.**

**"No, she's real," I said, and then I saw it. Across the yard I saw a flash of blonde hair and two piercing gray eyes. "And she's here!**"

annabeth frowned "what am i doing there?"

jason had other question in mind "should we continue?

**so should they? all rights go to rick and arrieta vistosoalso thx to** laura3pjhghphoO


	3. Chapter 3

**so i wanted to submit another chapterso now im doing a story by blueh... thank you blueh!**

**so... thats a lot of so's**

**i do not own anything. rick and blueh do rick is an ick that i want to kick for ending MoA in such a cliffhanging way.**

" nooooooo we should NOTcontinue! i want to hear a story about meeeeee"leo whined like a wombat... do wombats whine? i think not but it sounds awesome anyways

"fine but we continue with it later" annabeth huffed opening another tab.

annabeth picked out the first option

**Sent Back in Time: The Lightning thief**

hmmm sounds interesting enough... i think its about our first quest"annabeth wondered before beggining to read.

**"I think I just fell out of the sky," Percy moaned, not even trying to get up from the uncomfortable position that he was currently in. He wasn't even sure what had happened to him—Maybe he ate some bad mushrooms?**

percy blushed, he refused to admit it but he really did like blaming gods and mushrooms whenever things went wrong or wierd

a few demigods snickered wondering if percy really thought that way, others didnt have a doubt.

** Maybe this was all a dream. He was hoping that he didn't literally fall out of the sky, but his blissful ignorance was short-lived as an irritated voice sounded from underneath him, "Yes you did! ON. ME."**

****my bet is on thalia" no one dared argue, thalia was known for her temper

**Percy recognized that voice anywhere, it was Thalia's voice, but that didn't make any sense! Thalia was with the hunters doing whatever the hunters like to do. She shouldn't be here, should she?**

**"**yeah what am i doing there!"

"what are you doing here now?" nico asked

thalia shrugged.

**"Well both of you landed on ME!" Another female voice that Percy recognized; Annabeth. She should be here, of course, but they were at the beach, not on concrete. This only brought up more and more questions that he couldn't find the answers to.**

**"**seaweed brain, you would obviously not know the answer... it is my job figuring things out."annabeth spoke up

**"Annabeth?" He asked cautiously, making sure that he wasn't mistaking her voice for someone else's, but really, how could he mistake Annabeth's voice? He heard it every day and it gave him comfort, something to cling onto after the Giant war. She was always there for him.**

awwwwww" must i even mention who said this?

**"Sure," Thalia's voice grumbled. She didn't seem to try and hide the annoyance in her voice as she shifted under Percy's weight, "Recognize her but not me. Now, if you don't mind, get your lazy butt of me!"**

_"temper"_ percy sang**  
**

**"Jeez, Thalia," Percy muttered, imagining how much lightning he was going to be shot with when he got off her, "Temper."**

**"**dont repeat yourself percy" the stolls pipedup in that annoying way of theirs that made katie want to bash their heads together violently.

**He tried to get but then he noticed the weight that was pushing down on him, keeping him in place.**

" how could you not notice this before?

"percy is... special"

"hey!"

** Percy grunted a bit before pushing upwards, sending the person—or people tumbling off of him.**

**"Ouch!" One of the unknown people complained. Again he recognized the voice—it was Leo, son of Hephaestus. "I landed on something mushy!"**

**"Dude!" Jason's voice broke through all the bodies, "You landed on _me!_"**

**"**you are pretty squishy"piper piped up **A/N I couldn't resist**

**"**and how would you know that"leo inquired.

piper blushed furiously.

**Leo jumped up and brushed himself off completely forgetting that he had been thrown into the air by a son of Poseidon and glanced at Jason as if he were thinking. "Y'know, your really squishy for a Son of Jupiter. I didn't know they could be like that."**

"why shouldnt i be squishy?"

leo was speechless

**"Leo!" Piper yelped, standing up and whacking him on the back of the head. Leo groaned and rubbed the back of his head, while Percy sent an amused glance his way. Leo was like his little brother; they looked out for each other, and they had a pretty special bond, even though Percy couldn't understand _half_ of what he says.**

****"I dont know if i should take that as a compliment..."

"just take it as a compliment leo"

**"Alright!" Percy said, clapping his hand together to get everyone's attention.**

****"As if we would listen to you kelp head!"

** Everyone's head turned towards him, and Percy counted seven demigods in total. Jason, Leo and Piper were busy arguing (as always) Annabeth was standing by his side, and Thalia was tackling Nico to the ground while still looking at Percy (how she did that, the world may never know). Wonderful, Nico's going to die before they even figure out what happened. "Thalia, please release your little cousin from the choke hold before you kill him—"**

**"But he insulted me!" Thalia protested, "He called me fat because I ate too many cheeseburgers!"**

the stolls took it as a chance to speak once again "you do eat too many cheeseackkkk"

**"Fine," Percy huffed, "Nico apologize to Thalia, preferable before she kills you. Leo and Piper quit arguing over whether Jason is squishy or not. And Annabeth? Just stay were you are."**

****"no one will listen kelp for brains"

"hey im pretty respectable!"

"am i the only one who noticed aqua dude said tomething smart?!"

*line break for chaos and apocaliptic messages*

**Nico quickly apologized to Thalia before she was going to lunge and promised her that he would buy her a cheeseburger later, but he didn't seem very happy about it. Piper and Leo sighed, but didn't make any move to apologize to each other. Jason was blushing like crazy, not looking anyone in the eye, and Annabeth was next to him, grinning at everyone's disorder.**

**"**w-we listened!"

*more chaos and apocaliptic rants*

**"Okay," The daughter of Athena said, "Does anyone know what happened?"**

**"Well," Leo said, "I fell out of the sky, first onto Percy then Percy pushed me off so I landed on a squishy Jason."**

**Wonderful," Percy muttered under his breath, "Mental note; don't ask Leo for advice other than mechanics." Then he raised his voice so that everyone could hear him, "Does anyone where we are?"**

"of course percy wouldnt know"

**"It looks like Manhattan," Annabeth said, "Your mom lives just down the street."**

"go sally!"

**Percy looked around, only to see a few people giving them weird looks as they walked down the near empty street. Annabeth was right; he _did _know this street. It was the back way to his apartment.**

**"I guess we could check it out," Percy suggested, "Then go to Olympus and figure out why we were transported here. An explanation would be nice."**

"yes out fiction selves get cookies!"

**Percy started to walk towards his home, ignoring all the stares the demigods were giving him. It must have been his expression, because they weren't looking at his body. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his gut that this trip wont be what he expected.**

"listen to the feeeeeling percy! the feeeling" the stolls ran aroungflapping their arms like retarded penguins.

** Something was off; things weren't the same. He passed a bill board that held an advertisement that Percy hadn't seen since he was twelve.**

"mmmmmmhhh"annabeth started connecting the pieces.

**When they go to Percy's house, Percy was the first one to knock on the door. It wasn't Sally, Percy's beautiful mother, answering the door, or even Paul, Percy's new step father, but a giant man that Percy had hope to never again.**

percy's eyes widened _no... it cant be_

**Gabe Ugliano grunted at the hoard of demigods, and Percy did the only thing natural in his current state of shock; he punched the walrus in the face, hard. The man stumbled back, clutching his nose before falling to the floor.**

percy smiled a bit, he had always wanted to do that.

** Percy stood there shocked. That man shouldn't be alive, he should be in the fields of punishment, getting what he deserved. How could he be here?**

_no no no_

**Annabeth was the only person the recognize the unconscious form of Gabe, and she kept muttering things like, "Impossible!" or "This isn't right." The others were too busy trying to get over their shock that the most easygoing guy that they knew just punched a random guy in the face.**

_not some random guy_ percy thought

**Piper was the first person to get over her shock and she yelled, "Percy!" As if she were scolding a little child, "What was that? You don't just go randomly punching guys in the face!"**

"yes percy you dont go around punching random warluses in the face"the stolls scolded like they were talking to a child

percy smiled a bit, his eyes still troubled, annabeth rubbed his back reassuringly.

**Percy's eyes were still as wide as the moon as he tried to form words. Several strange noises escaped his mouth before he could sputter, "B-but. Th-that's . . . I-impossible." Not once did he take his eyes off the form of Gabe, still lying on the floor.**

**Jason seemed to sense Percy's feelings**

jason!"the stolls gasped "have you been holding your satyr abilities ot on us?!"

**, and he tried to calm Piper down. He gave Percy one of his famous roman demigod looks, trying to figure out what he was hiding. Jason always had this effect on Percy; sure, they were good friends, but even the best of friends fight over the stupidest matters.**

everyone started laughing at this.

_more stupid than stupid_ they thought

**"Percy? What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."**

_he is supposed to be dead _percy thought darkly

** There was concern in Jason's voice, and Percy was glad that someone cared. This was his family, and he couldn't ask for a better one. These were his friends that would help him in his most dire need, and not abandon him.**

thats because you would do that for us"everyone nodded in agreement, percy would go to the end of the world and back just to help a friend out, he truly was the best, though many would never admit it.

**"I-I did," Percy muttered. He was shaking and pale, not at all happy to see his older step dad. He closed his eyes trying to block out the memories of the past, trying to heal the scars of his memories. Gabe had done nothing good to his family other than keep hide Percy's demigod sent. It was hard to think that a man walrus such as him could possible do something as good as save a person's life.**

**He continued to stare at Gabe, ignoring the questions he got from the other demigods (besides Annabeth, she seemed to realize what was going on) he didn't even notice that she had moved until he realized that he was being dragged away from the apartment to a nearby restaurant.**

**"**again, how did you not notice perce?

"i think we all agreed percy has brain speed issues"

percy didnt even bother retorting, lost in childhood memories

everyone worried a little

who was this man and, more importantly, why was percy acting like this.

**By the time he got there, Percy had recovered from his initial shock and could now form complete sentences. Jason seemed to realize this as well because he asked, "What just happened? Percy? Are you okay? Care to explain?"**

percy sighed before regaining his composture...

**Percy shrugged and sat down at an empty table. It was pretty comfortable for a restaurant; it had like the home feeling instead of the business feeling. The restaurant seemed more peaceful than a normal restaurant would be.**

****percy smiled slightly "i do like that kind of restaurants..."

everyone just seemed happy that he was beggining to act normal again.

**Percy was vaguely aware of Annabeth, who suddenly stood up and excused herself to do who knows what. Then he started to tell them what happened. "Well, as Jason said I should have seen a ghost. That man is suppose to be dead. He died when I was twelve."**

nico frowned, being the son of hades and all

**"Then how's he still alive?" Leo asked, seemingly clueless that nobody knew the answer to his question. Percy gave him an odd look as if to say 'well if I knew the answer do you think I would look like this?'.**

**Thalia banged her head on the table, "Leo? We. Don't. Know. And Percy? What's wrong? You seem edgy, and you don't seem to like that guy much. Who is he?"**

****percy sighed as he snk back into his memories, the smiles were wiped off the others faces.

**Percy scowled and glared at nothing so fiercely that they wouldn't be surprised if something burst. After an awkward silence, Percy said, "He was my old step-father." **

"there was someone before paul?"

percy nodded

**The son of Poseidon made a face when he said step-father like the word tasted bile. His anger defiantly didn't go unnoticed by the other demigods, but they didn't say anything.**

****they all snuck a glance at percy who was staring at his shoelaces with newfound interest

**"He was a really bad guy," Percy continued, "He was abusive, rude and like to hit me and my mom. The only reason that she put up with him was to hide my demigod scent. After our first quest I gave my mom a choice to get rid of him for good. She took the chance and now Gabe should have been a nice, ugly statue in a museum where people can make fun of his ugliness."**

those closer to percy glared and sat stiffly, the others murmurred threats under their breath

"why didnt yo tell us perce..."

percy shrugged and signaled for them to continue.

**Percy sighed and sat back in his chair after he finished his rant. He didn't want to see the looks of pity that his friends were giving him, nor did he want to hear their apologies. The son of Poseidon was extremely grateful to see no looks of pity on their faces, **

_good _percy thought _i dont want pity._

**but instead looks of anger and frustration; Thalia literally had sparks coming offer her fingertips along with Nico who seemed to be reacting to the shadows.**

as it was now

**_This is why he loved his friends, _Percy thought with a slight smile. _They're not going to let you down._**

****we wont percy"thalia muttered softly

he was surprised by that. thalia wasnt soft.

**He was interrupted from his musing by a frantic Annabeth that came running towards the table, clutching in her hands a small newspaper. Percy couldn't make out the small letters on the page, but he has a feeling that he knew those words, and another feeling that he wasn't going to like them much.**

****the room was still quiet after gabe.

**Annabeth slammed the newspaper down on the table, causing it to shake. Her expression was on the verge of panic and she repeatedly glanced over her shoulder. Then in a quiet voice she said, "Guys? We have a serious issue on our hands. Read the title."**

**Percy glanced at the newspaper title and was shocked to find something that he hadn't seen in almost five years. Those five words printed on the page were like a recorder playing over and over in his head.**

most gasped... of course the title!

**_'Percy and Sally Jackson Missing'_**

**Then the summary was what struck Percy the most. It was about what happened five years ago, the night that Percy fought the Minotaur, it was the night he thought that his mom died, it was the very night that changed his life forever.**

****they all nodded, it was th night percy arrived camp. history was made that night.

**On the bottom left showed a picture of the smashed 98' Camaro, a car that Percy would have never thought to see again. But that wasn't what surprised him the most; it was the date on the top left corner of the magazine.**

**Suddenly all the clues fit together; Gabe, the old advertisements, and even the fashion. It's because none of Percy's life had happened yet. They were sent five years into the past.**

****took long enough seawed brain..."annabeth spoke, percy smiled, he smiled for annabeth. he didnt care about the past anymore, he was ready to move towards the future, and his future ws with annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

** just asking but should i add some romans onto my story? im debating on it but you guys, it would be awesome if you helped me decide**

**just keep on being awesome and remember to do the cucumber dance!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys this is a pretty short one but i really wanted to update today and this seems like a pretty sweet one. _ this is also part of the fic remember bolded italics! _all rights go to rick riordan and life is a happy song. btw im going to add only hazel and frank in this one and then add the rest of the romans in the next one this way seems the best to make people happy anyways.**

they took a small break after the last fic for everyone to just go around and blow off some steam, sitting down and listening is not a thing demigods do easily.

once they returned percy looked much better after having splashed himself with water but the rest seemed hesitant to continue the fic and after i short discussion they decided not to since they hated seeing percy so deppressed. just before they got back to the book they saw a familiar dragon approach with a golden haired girl on its back. frank and hazel.

after some quick explaining, leaving out gabe of course, they invited the two romans to join them and they accepted, the piled back into the big house. where they randomly chose a short fic since, being demigods, they doubted that they could sit around for long and wanted to read more fics this time.

**L-O-V-E**

****most of the aphrodite cabin squealed loudly in anticipation while clarrise and most of the guys (except for the aphrodite cabin guys) groaned. it sounded mushy, they didnt do mushy.

"what is a song fic?"

"what is percabeth" at his the aphrodite girls gasped

"like percy and annabeth most obviously"

most rolled their eyes

**L is fo-**

the aphrodite cabin interrupted half way through the first sentence "omigods this is like my favorite sond ever"

"like i know right"

"it says love like so many times its like awesome"

everyone else shushed them loudly

**r the way you look at me**

****the aphrodite girls where all silently cheering at the song and some where singing rather off tune. the reading quickly continues before anyone can get permanent ear damage.

**_I look up to see a pair of green eyes staring at me._**

awww he's looking at you"exclaims lacy.

**_We lock eyes and we both smile. I stop eating and just stare into his eyes._**

leo interrupts this time to everyones surprise

"wait so is she eating?"

piper smacks him hard upside the head.

even if she isnt girly she is still an aphrodite girl

**O is for the only one I see**

****the aphrodite campers, bar piper, start giggling madly and freaking everyone out, there is a ten foot radius of empty space between them and the rest of the campers in no time at all, some look at piper wearily as f expecting her to start squealing anytime.

_**I forget about my siblings talking and eating around me.**_

again what with the food" needless to say piper smacked leo harder this time

_** All I see is him.**_

annabeth leans onto percy, the phrodite people start to hyperventilate.

**V is very, very extraordinary**

annabeth sighs contentedly " my seaweed brain _is _special"

_**He's the only one in camp with those eyes. The incredible sea green eyes.**_

_****_green meets gray. one by one the aphrodite girls stat plopping on the ground, the guys try to hold on to their dignity for longer.

**E is even more than anyone that you adore**

a few guys lost it, clarisse lost something too. her breakfast.

_**I hope you care for me as much as I care for you.**_

percy smiles at annabeth his eyes sparkling, much differently than they did not so long ago

" i do

_** More than anyone else.**_

**__**percy agreed "more than anyone else"

the remaining aphrodite guys fainted, piper let out a squeal and her eyes widened as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

**Love is all that I can give to you**

_**You've protected me for so long. I'll never be able to repay.**_

"annabeth..." percy gripped her hand "you already have"

hazel hugged frank tightly resisting the urge to act like a child of venus

_** But I'll try**_.

**Love is more than just a game for two**

_**Love is life. Not a game. I hope you see that too.**_

_****_"i do... i do..."

jason felt utterly unromanticand decided it was the right time to hug piper.

**Two in love can make it**

**"**yeah... make it through tartarus" everyone was silent.

_**The thought of you was the only thing that kept me going while you were missing.**_

_****_piper let out a few squalsclamping and unclamping her mouth like she was fighting an urge that was possesing her, everyone looked at her wierdly and scooted back.

_** And you said I was your only memory.**_

piper couldnt resist it and squealed letting out a breath of relief.

**Take my heart and please don't break it**

**"**annabeth. you know i would never hurt you."

jason saw this and tried it on piper.

_**I love you with all my heart. Please don't hurt me, because I would never hurt you.**_

"i would never"

**Love was made for me and you**

piper spoke "its true! you two are the defintion of true and pure love!

jason couldnt help but feel jealous at this.

_**We belong together. I can tell.**_

**__**piper went out like a light from all the aphrodite urges bursting in her head

jason caught her looking like _what the hades do i do now_

**Love was made for me and you**

_**Even Aphrodite couldn't tear us apart.**_

**Love was made for me and you**

the aphrodite campers woke up

**_i love you_**

everyone went temporarily deaf

"well... that was pleasant.

**pheww im finished romans next chapter.. probably 25 ways to annoy octavian**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey! im so sorry ive been gone for a whilebut things have been pretty tight with exams. anyways i was halfaway through this chapter when it deleted off the computer and i was to lazy... hope you enjoy!.**

**me no own.**

the campers looked up to see the roman legion coming up in the distance. The seven and the cabin counselors went to greet them and explained their situation. Octavian (no duh) seemed a bit (a lot) doubtful of this (no duh), but seeing as this was his normal behavior no one actually took much notice of this.

once they arrived back at the big house Percy asked Reyna if she wanted to choose what story to check out next since most of the romans hadnt been there for any of the previous stories. Reyna accepted and began to skim through the options, suddenly she smirked and whispered something in percy's ear, pointing at the screen, he followed her gaze and smirked too. He cleared his throat.

"umm... rachel... could you... umm... go and umm show octavian some oracle stuff?"

he sent her a pleading look and she sent him back a you-owe-me-big-time look.

"sure... follow me octopus"

octavian blushed and followed rachel out looking not quite so sullen. some people snickered. once they were out reyna read the name of the fic causing people to fall into full on laughter.

"wow i didnt know you had a sense of humor Rey!" Leo laughedas Reyna blushed slightly and smacked him."

The aphrodite cabin exchanged mischevious smiles.

**1. Duct Tape, simple as that.**

"yeah! Duct tape rules!

"we present duct tape! the ultimate demigod tool!" needles to say those who spoke got smacked.

**"Are you sure this'll work?" Percy **

Cue glare from Annabeth while Percy sent her an innocent smile, needless to say she melted for it

**asked Leo.**

Cue glare from Reyna to Leo, who tried Percy's move and got smacked

**"Duct tape can do anything, just watch." **

the two duct tape lovers in the audience nodded in agreement.

**Leo replied as he pulled out a strip. He handed a roll to Jason**

piper huffed at jason who peeked out of her hair then sunk back into it,

**, one to Annabeth, **

percy shook his finger at her

"Hypocrite" the stolls mumbled

they might not be able to sit for a week... or ever...

**a roll to Piper**

jason sent her a smug smile from her hair.

** and lastly one to Percy.**

annabeth sighed knowing she couldnt complain anymore

**"Leo are you sure this is a good Idea?" **

"if Leo came up with it then im sure that is _not_ a good idea... Leo's ideas are normally not the best"

Leo pretended to look hurt

**Piper asked looking at the sleeping person in front or them.**

"Ambush him!"

cue groaning at immatureness

**Leo shrugged, "why not? He's asleep; he'll never know it was us." **

"dude, he _is _the _augur_"

jason reasoned

"a pretty bad augur"

leo shot back

**He placed the strip**** over Octavian's mouth, just in case he did wake up.**

good. you dont know if he will wake up... paranoid octavians are generally light sleepers"

**"I have a great idea guys!" Percy**

"NO! dont listen to percy's great ideas! they generally get us all nearly killed!"

there was many nods of agreement, percy pouted.

** whispered, "let's tape him to the wall!"**

the stolls smirked.

**Jason laughed, "Percy, you're a genius."**

percy's close friends were dumbfounded.

**Percy lifted Octavian, who was still asleep, over his shoulder and held him up against the wall.**

"i wonder how octavian is still asleep..."

percy wondered

** His feet were a few feet off the ground so if did come undone he would fall a bit first.**

**"**so what if he falls? he cant look any worse than he already looks!"

this brought a round of laughter.

**"Guys hurry up and tape him****; he's pretty heavy for a stick." **

Leo looked confused at this "Octavian is not a stick... he is a teddy bear gutting half human being!"

piper smacked him upside the head in hopes it would help him get some sense but it probably just killed a few of his brain cells.

**Percy muttered, Annabeth laughed.**

**"Are you going wimpy on me Seaweed Brain?" **

"hey! im not wimpy!"

"of course you arent seaweed brain

**Annabeth teased, she pulled off a long strip and placed it over Octavian's shoulders.**

"why on his shoulders?"

annabeth shrugged pondering on the answer.

**The other half-bloods placed duct tape all over him **

the two duct tape addicts grinned crazily, people backed away from them.

**until he could stay stuck to the wall without Percy holding him.**

"GO duct tape!"

**"It's weird how he hasn't woken up," **

my point exactly!"

**Piper said**

"hey perce! you think like pipes!"

percy slapped leo and piper glared at percy.

"how is that a bad thing!"

rayna quickly read on

** while placing another piece over his hand.**

"more duct tape!MORE!"

everyone was a little scared by now.

**"We might have paid the Morpheus kids a bit of extra money so he would have a deep sleep…" **

"oh that explains a lot"

**Leo said, "or we could have drugged him."**

or maybe not..."

**"If he waked up we're so screwed." Jason said though he was admiring their work.**

"i would admire it too... i really want to duct tape octavian"

the two creepy duct tapers nodded fiddling with something donut shaped and silver... can you guess what it was?

**"This'll take forever to get off him!" Percy laughed.**

"thats not nice percy!" annabeth pushed hisshoulder playfully

**"Since when did you enjoy pranks so much?"**

since he started spending time with us"

"besides who doesnt?"

whispered connor and travis

** Annabeth asked with an eyebrow raised.**

**Percy grinned, "Who doesn't?**

connor fist pumped

** Plus before I was kidnapped I spent a lot of time with the Stolls."**

travis high fived connor

**Leo started shoving what was left of the duct tape**

the duct tapers giggled and everyone had half a mind to run away and never come close to the tapers... ever...

** in a bag. He pretended to clap invisible dust off of his hands. "See, I told you guys. Duct tape can do anything."**

"yes it can!"

"dude we should totally make a cheer for duct tape"

**Everyone stepped back and took a look at their work; Octavian was covered head to toe in silver tape.**

some smiled at the mental image

the two creeps smled at the thought of a duct tape person

** His head was hanging limply, and he was still asleep.**

some looked awed

**"I guess duct tape _can_ do anything."**

"yes it can!" cue fist pump

before anyone could send wierd looks that way they heard rachel blabbing about stuff and quickly wrote down the name closing the tab

_**phew glad thats done... i have nothing against duct tape obsessed people though!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeez i, so lazy, i deserve to be hanged! sorry i was tumblring too much for my own good this weekend, here is your update!**

**i do not own! ask rick he owns it! also this story belongs to 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN**

they quickly saved the tab and opened another on the second chapter so that it seemed as if they had actually been reading something, octavian walked in with a slight smirk, a blush and a bruise, it made his face seem purped or purple and red for any of you non purped believers out there.

he recieved some wierd looks, but mostly people seemed freaked out by the fact that he was almost _smiling. _his scowl returned quickly though so people stopped staring and turned back to the screen

"uhhh lets start reading!"

"yeah! uhh" ch-chapter two right?"

**MEETING NICO**

"look you're in this one death breath"

nico started to complain but thalia interrupted

"i wonder if they know that you play with dolls"

nico blushed bright red

**PAUL'S POV.**

what does POV mean?"

before they could google it, annabeth piped up, no surprise.

"point-of-view"

she answered quickle before continuing

**Percy's dad went out of the fire escape,**

"he visited you?"

percy only nodded and motioned annabeth to read because if he thought of it hew probably would just ignore the rest of the story.

** and a kid named Nico went in through it. I officially declare that Percy's life, dad, and friends are weird.**

connor and travis fake blushed

"aww, he thinks we are wierd!"

katie smacked travis.

he turned purped to.

** Nico is the weirdest of Percy's friends...**

nico conner and trvis all pouted, for different reasons.

"im not wierd!"

thalia rolled her eyes

"sureeee, because normal people dress up as emo bunny's on halloween and gape everytime they see a tv"

nico blushed, many people are blushing in this chapter

"i do not gape everytime i see a tv!"

"yes you do! you are deprived little death munchkin!" **A/N i was up all night thinking that one up**

"death munchkin?"

thalia nodded proudly

nico just gaped as if thalia was a tv.

** for now.**

the stoll BROTHERS smiled again.

** Nico looks to be about twelve,**

"im like 82... i think..."

thalia didnt comment, this was just sad.

** but his depressed looks makes him appear older. Nico looked like a goth**

"im not goth!"

"no you arent"

nico gaped at percy

percy smiled mischeviously

"your emo!"

nico deflated

**, and emo**

thalia and percy nodded

the others just watched the big three demigods like a tennis match

** even though he didn't have any scratches or cuts.**

"what does that have to do with being emo?"

cue looks at annabeth

annabeth simply shrugged.

** He looked goth because he was wearing all black.**

as he was now,

he doesnt change closthes much didnt he?

but considering that most campers wore the same orangle shirt all week they couldnt really say anything

** Nico had black hair, black eyes, black shirt, black jacket, black pants. surely black underwear,**

a few girls snickered

"so do you?"

"do i what?"

"wear black underwear?"

nico blushed

"im not going to answer that question

** black reeboks, and a black bracelet.**

"thats a lot of black"

"no kidding"

** the only things that the kid had that weren't black were his pale skin, his white teeth, and his diamond skull ring.**

"that makes three"

**Nico introduced himself as Nico Di Angelo. We kept talking until I touched a soar subject.**

annabeth, being the annoying wise girl she is commented "i think they meant sore"

"no one cares annabeth"

annabeth hit connor

**"Nico," I said "does your mom know your here?"**

nico looked down

**Nico looked down "my mom died when I was ten"**

looks were sent his way, percy put his arm over nico and ruffled his hair.

**"I'm sorry" I apologized "do you have an older sister or brother?"**

"please shut up paul"

percy looked slightly annoyed but paul didn't know so percy tried not to hold it to him, even if this didnt happen in real life.

**Nico got an even sadder look in his eyes "my sister died last year in an accident"**

the campers shuddered as they remembered bianca passing away, just as many others had.

the hunters looked almost as sad as nico

**"I'm sorry" I apologized again "whose taking care of you?"**

"yeah who is taking care of you"

as much as she hated admitting it she worried for her younger cousin.

nico shrugged "dad i s'pose"

**"My dad" he answered**

**"I though Percy said you didn't know him"**

percy looked confused " i did?"

annabeth slapped his head "this is fiction seaweed brain"

"oh"

**"He found me wondering around in the streets, and he took me in"**

thalia and percy sent worried glances towards nico, which he shrugged off, secretly he liked that they cared for him though.

**"Well that's good" I said**

****nico shrugged "not really"

**"Not really"**

"the stolls smirked "dont repeat yourself nikki"

"dont call me nikki!"

"nikki has anger issues"

"nikki can kill you so shut up"

the stolls shut up

** he said, and stood up "I have to go"**

"you could spend the night if you want to"

annabeth gave percy a pointed look "fiction"

percy pouted

**"Wait Nico if you want you can spend the night here" Percy said**

the stolls said nothing

**"I can't"**

why not" percy pouted again

annabeth loked at the sky raising her arms in defeat

"there is 2 sentences left in this story, interrupt and you die"

everyone closed their mouths

** he said "remember my offer Percy, you know it's the only way to defeat him." Nico said, and ran out. Percy stood up and followed him.**

**That was the first day I met Nico Di Angelo.**

"done"

"what now?"

**yay im done sorry its taking so long but i type this at school when i can because i am a very busy person... well not really but tumblr and wattpad need their time too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**heyyyyyyyy! its been so long since i updated this story i'm so sorrrrrryyyy but im sooo lzyyyyyyy so all i did was finish the last 6 seasons of doctor who in a months wasting away in front of my laptop brightness... gah!**

Annabeth looked up from her laptop

"i don't know, i guess we should check another fic before going to sleep, or something" annabeth shifted in her seat the ADHD was getting to everyone, leo was shorting out and banging his head against the wall. Travis mock fainted and connor pointed and shouted.

"gaaaaaassssppppp! you don't know something!"

needless to say annabeth kicked him where the sun doesn't shine

annabeth pretended nothing happened while connor writhed in pain.

"well, ummm lets reaaaaaad... this one!" annabeth hmmm'd "its by... leebecky06..." she didn't bother reading the title and skipped straight to the story.

**''The first time Leo saw a picture of Percy, he instantly felt that Percy looked familiar,**

an impatient wriggling percy looked up at a wallheadbanging ? leo.

"did you know me before the giant war?"

leo momentarily stopped his wallheadbanging ?  
"nopey dopey"

back to wallheadbanging

**but just couldn't remember why.**

"nope nopey dopey!"

"dude is this just the ADHD or are you spending too much time with ella?"

Leo ignored him busy wallheadbanging *i made a new word!*

**When he met Percy a faint memory came back**…

a heavily caffeinated nico (he felt like he was mature enough to drink coffee now [big mistake]) shook leo by the shoulders

"what is it! what do you remember!"

leo stared at nico wierdly, a bruise forming on his head, a violent annabeth threw a book at his head

_"FICTION!_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO MENTION ITS FICTION!"

**_Memory star_t**

"ooooh its memory!" and the readers began to wonder if the author was drunk when she was writing this... which she was not, she just had an annoying best friend who wanted nico pregnant.

_** As he walked along the streets of Manhattan,**_

"i know where you liveeeeeee! you liveeeeeee in new york!"

percy rolled his eyes.

"shut up nico everybody knows that

_** he saw a car.**_

the stolls looked at percy.

"what color was your car back then?"

percy frowned.

"grey why?"

the stolls linked arms and began to sing.

"_its a carrrrrr_

_and its greyyyyyy_

_its percy's carrrrr_

_and its greyyyyyy_

_not blueeeeeeeeee"_

everyone scooched away from them, percy just stared before joining in for the chorus.

"_its a freaking greyyyy carrrrr _

_that is greyyyyyy_

_greyyyy carrrs are cooooooooool"_

_**The car stopped in front of him and a lady rolled down the window.**_

most demigods hollered "salllyyyyyyy"

percy pouted "i want blue cookies"

_** She asked him in concern "What's a child like you doing on the streets?"**_

sally cared about all of them, the demigods smiled warmly.

_**Leo didn't know what to say. Most people didn't notice or care about him.**_

there was a sad awkward silence that was only broken when annabeth continued to read

_**His silence must have meant something**_

suddenly percy sat up and started quoting dr. seuss "Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."

annabeth stared at him.

"where did that come from?"

percy shrugged taking a bite fro an apple that appeared out of thin air.

"eugh apples are rubbish" reyna sent him an odd look and motioned for annabeth to read.

_** to the lady because she smiled**_

**"**sally. not the lady. sally. sally smiled... that sound s cool... sallly smiled... sally smiled siniesterly? sa-"

te romans were wondering if the greeks always acted like tey were high on something or other... maybe it was because of bacchus?

_** at him and told him to get into the car.**_

the stolls tutted

"now leo, hasn't anyone ever told you that you should not get into a strangers car?"

"hey! thats my mom not a stranger!"

_** Leo hesitated, his mother had always told him not to get into cars with strangers but the lady seemed friendly enough…**_

"some pedophiles look friendly too."

percy hissed at them

"never judge a book by its cover"

percy continued to make threatening cat sounds.

_**He cautiously opened the door and climbed into the car. Inside the car, there was a boy who looked a little older than himself.**_

leo with the bruised forehead was about to ask percy when his birthday was when the stolls broke out into tortured animal sounds that seemed to go suspiciously to the beat of ninty-nine bottles.

katie gardner pelted them wit tomatoes before they could destroy everyones ear drums.

_**The boy gave him a friendly smile as he got into the car, "Hi, my name's Percy.**_

nico bounced around the laptop weaving through annabeth and percy like some kind of psycho irish dancer.

"omigodssssss its percyyyyyy"

annabeth stared at him patiently

"yes dear idiot. we stated that ten minutes ago"

nico bounced around some more

"really? i didnt notice!"

percy stared at him disbelievingly.

"dude... we even made a musical number about my car"

nico shook his head frantically

"nope doesnt ring any bells"

the couple just stared and gave up.

_** What's yours?" **_

**"**its leo stupid! didn't you know?!"

percy looked annoyed, the stolls decided to make another musical number.

"_its leoooooooo_

_leooooooo_

_not leroyyyyyyyy_

_leoooooooo_

_his name is leooooo"_

percy shut them up violently

_**he asked, offering his hand to Leo to shake. Leo was surprised, that the boy- Percy was talking to him,**_

percy frowned, "why wouldnt i?"

the stoll looked straight at him

"because you're a coldhearted evil magician who seeks to destroy leo and the rest of the world"

they said with a lisp **A/N im too lazy to write whatever they say with a lisp so just use you imagination.**

percy looked at them in disbelief

"really?!"

annabeth raised an eyebrow and leo started knocking, his head against the wall again. . .

_**but responded anyway. "My name's Leo."**_

nico bounced around sarcastically

"nooooooooooo i had noooo idea!"

but before anyone could leave a snarky comment some new camper pointed at leo with wide eyes

"the master is back! he must be obliterated!"

then she started running circles around her cabin. seems like not only nico got to the coffee.

_** "Cool name, is it short for Leonardo? Cause mine's short for Perseus."**_

the stolls broke out into another lispy song and the writer figured tat id she didnt stop making them sing then this reading fanfiction thing would end up as a musical

_"perseeeeeeuussss_

_his name is short for perseeeeuusssss_

_nico got to the coffeeeeeeeeee_

_leooooonardooooooooo_

_leeeeoooo is short for leoooooonardoooooo_

_he should be oblitteeeeerattteeeeeedddddd"_

before they could continue with their song the crazy camper stopped their song by flapping her arms and yelling

"EXTERMINATE!EXTERMINATE"

at the top of her lungs

_**"No, it's not."**_

"yes it is!"

"no its not"

"yes it is"

no its not"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO ITS N-... wait... whats not...?"

percy grumbled and facepalmed.

_** Leo replied wondering what kind of name was Perseus.**_

"the name of your uncle stupid child"

wait... which uncle... percy or the original?"

annabeth paused to think about that one.

"both i guess"

leo noded

_**He must have spoken his thoughts out loud because Percy was watching him in amusement, **_

percy grinned before rolling around on the wheeled desk chair he was on

"yes leo. i am amused"

_**but amazingly didn't look offended. "It's okay. I get that a lot." **_

**"**i do? i dont really usually tell mortals my name"

annabeth facepalmed

"FICTION! and we were doing soo well percy"

nico bounced over to her

"your name sounds like alphabet."

alpabeth smacked him.

_**Percy said kindly. Leo nodded. "Oh…"**_

**"**OH! IS THAT ALLL YOU CAN SAY OH! WHY IN MY DAY I-"

nico passed out on the floor and piper stood behind him holding up a pan.

"he was getting annoying" piper shrugged before returning to Jasons arms.

_"**What's your last name? Mine's Jackson."**_

"JACKSON! MICHAEL JACKSON!"

then the whole room broke out into a choreographed version of thriller.

_** "Valdez" Leo responded as he nervously fiddled**_

Valdez looked cross eyed from banging his head against the wall so much.

"fiiiiiidddddllllllleeeeeeeedddddd...what a nice word"

leo murmurred before passing out on top of nico. the stolls cooed.

"we should take a picture"

a sleeping nico curled up around leo and stuck his thumb in leo mouth, somehow leo didnt wake up.

_** with some springs, paper, corks and rubber band. **_

the hephaestus cabin made a mental list of everything that could be made with springs, paper, corks and a rubber band.

the others, apart from the athena cabin, wondered wat in hades you could do with those.

_**He wasn't used to people receiving him so warmly. **_

again with the pity looks

_**"Hey cool! You just made a bobble head doll!"**_

"WHAT!"

"b-but thats not p-possible"

"we are children of the gods nothing is impossible for us"

the stolls decided to be annoying

"apart from staying still"

"or watching a platypushippopegasus give birth"

"or-"

annabeth borrowed pipers pan and the brothers joined the floor pile.

_** Percy exclaimed.**_

"to exclaim: to Cry out suddenly, esp. in surprise, anger, or pa-"

"im sorry wise girl. but it was time you shut up"

percy gently kissed her forehead before rolling her onto the floor.

soe people stared at him in awe, no one knocks out a violent alphabeth.

_**Leo blinked and looked down in astonishment; he didn't mean to make a bobble head doll.**_

"of course he didnt!" a random camper exclaimed "bobble heads are stupid" one of his flailing arms hit a column with a nasty crack and created a chain reaction collapsing columns and squashing all the romans + piper who was in jasons arms

_** "That was cool!" Leo blushed "I'm not really that good."**_

percy broke out into song

"_humble peasannnnnnnnt_

_is veryyyyyyyyyyy humbleeeeeeeeee_

_i hit annabethhhhhhhhh _

_with a pannnnnnnnnnnn_

_freeeeeeedommmmmmmm"_

_** "Yeah, right." snorted Percy.**_

percy snorted "i dont snort" he snorted again "i never snort"

"you just snorted"

percy shook his head

"how do i know youre not lying? huh? did you record it?"

"in fact i did"

percy heard himself snort, shut up and continued reading

_"**I think I'll call you Leonardo Da Valdez**_

percy furrowed his brow.

"why?"

_** cause you can invent like him."**_

oh...Oh...OH!"percy panicked.

"this website is psychic!"

thalia flicked his forehead

"no kelp head. you just asked an obvious question."

percy pouted

"i still think its psychic"

_** Leo grinned, he had never felt this relaxed **_

one of the stoll spoke in his sleep

"mhhhssss bnnnnsssss clouds on motorcycles..."

this starting a chain of sleepy comments, lets play a game called guess who said this.

"bataille du pain... je suis un poisssoooooooon"

"nooooooo...stpid einstennnnnnn... why did yyou eatttttttttttttt seaweeed brannnnnn"

'this boy is on firrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, this boy is wearing a pantysuit and on fireeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeerrrrrrrr"

"tempest dont eat banananananananananananananassssss"

"musttttt killll the praetorssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss... must killll teddybearsssss...must...hug...mrmunchkinsssssss"

"greeks greeks its always the...strawberry sauce..."

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhh frank... yeaaaaaaah frank"

"zzoooooooouuuuuuuumbiesssssssssssss"

"haazeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllll"

some people were mildly disturbed.

_**around somebody before, "Leonardo Da Valdez has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"**_

nope"

"you just killed the mood"

"no need to thank me"

_**Memory end**_

_****_oooooooooh it endedddddd" and if you are wondering the author is still sober and undrunk

**"Leo, Leo, LEO!" "Huh? What? Yeah?"**

"that sounded kinda wrong."

people groaned loudly.

"that didnt help"

** Leo blinked in confusion as he looked at Piper, "Where has your mind been for the past few minutes?"**

****"right here, knocked out on the floor duhhhh"

lacy felt like she needed to do a favor to her half sibling and striked percy with a pan, he stumbled backwards onto a panicked hecate camper who turned every one into cats

_**the end.**_

**the capitalization it hurtsssssssssssssss. whatever, im so lazyyyyyy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**How long has it been? two weeks? Mhhh an improvement but sadly this is the end of it, for time has come for this fic to end. I guess after ignoring it for so long I don't have it in me anymore. I'm going to start a new fanfic! Yay! And you guys get to decide what kind of fic it is! Since I live down in Paraguay and I still have a little over 2 weeks of school left I might not start it for a while but I will start it and that's for sure! **

Percy rubbed his sore head and sat up so find that everyone in the auditorium looking slightly... Cattish. At first he thought he was hallucinating, it isn't everyday that you get hit by a pan and wake up to find that all your friends have adquired cat ears and tails and such, and it really isn't everyday that you see a cat-like Nico purring and nudging into you, some certainly un-nicoish behavior. Percy propped himself up on a pile of passed out cat people and grabbed a goblet from a Bacchus demigod passed out near him and filled it with his trademark blue cherry coke. He made his way over to the laptop an gaze at the screen for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry"

He whispered before pouring the fizzy drink on the laptop and ending the madness, seconds later he thought. Annabeth is going to kill me... _SCHIST!_

**That's it, the end of it, don't forget to suggest what kind of fic I write next!** **  
**


End file.
